Fallen Heroes: A LadyNoir Oneshot
by TheWritingStar
Summary: One shot of LadyNoir. What happens when our beloved heroes of Paris fall?


LadyNoir Oneshot: Fallen Heroes

Perhaps it was when he sacrificed himself countless times so that she could save the day or the wave of comfort that washed over her body when she looked into his eyes.

Maybe just maybe it was the way he said her name or how he was always there. She couldn't pin point the exact moment but she knew without at doubt that she fell in love with him.

For him it was like he was plunged into deadly cold water that made him feel alive, his love smacked him in the face before he even realized it. His heart speed up with just the mention of her name.

For her it was like a flower. The moment she met him, the seed was planted, days and months passed and slowly it started to sprout and she didn't even notice until there was a huge flower field blooming in her heart.

They knew they were in love with each other and the other knew too, but what held them back was what was behind their masks.

Everyday she fought herself to keep the mask on, even though she wouldn't hesitate to rip it off if it meant she learned of her love.

And wanted more than anything to unleash what was behind but he knew he couldn't. They had made a promise, it was hero law.

But something changed. Their eyes were locked and their skin broken and bloody. Their bodies were shattered from the battle before them and she was afraid this would be her last breath.

Half of their masks were broken off and they were going to transform extremely soon, but they were too weak to move.

The entire city went quiet and for a moment it was just them.

They were laying side by side and they could of been on the cover of a magazine except instead of a beach background, they were consumed in a mixture of their blood.

"Chat, Chat." She whimpered out. Her hands that were once warm and soft were cold as ice as they made their way to fragile ones of her partners.

"Yes M'lady?"

"I don't wanna die, without, without knowing who my kitty was." Her lungs struggled as blood dropped from her mouth, but he thought she looked beautiful.

"Knowing who you are would be the greatest honor a fallen hero could receive." And though she couldn't see him, she knew a smirk covered with blood was on his face.

The final beep of their miraculous was in sync and Tikki and Plagg watched with horror of the state their precious holders were in. Tikki hugged Plagg tightly knowing the fate of the young teens.

Slowly they turned to face each other but to be fair they already knew who was behind the mask, there had been many times where they accidentally found out but kept it a secret of their own, they just wanted to see each other before the clock ran out.

"Hello princess."

"Hello kitty" Blood leaked from her mouth.

Tears spilled from their eyes, and the only light was from the soft moon. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and sadly she knew they wouldn't reach them in time.

"Adrien" a whimper came from Plagg and Tikki rushed to Her holder.

"Please you gotta get up" Tikki cried but she already knew the fate that was waiting for her girl, but Marinette looked up and smiled at the small bug.

With the last of their strength coursing through their bodies, they struggled to crawl until they were in each others arms. Finally sitting up and balancing their weight on the other.

Nothing was said or even needed to be said. Her once vibrant blue eyes were now a puddle of darkness and his electric green had lost their spark, but still they looked deep into the others eyes, pleading for more time.

Almost on cue, they both leaned in, a soft kiss was between them, and they hoped it would be full of life and desire. Instead it was heartbreaking. They wanted each other so bad but they knew their heroic lungs wouldn't make it. a kiss full of passion and sorrow lingered, it had a sense of warmth and a taste of blood.

Once they parted, they gave small smiles.

"M'Lady, it has been a pleasure to fight and love beside you. You are the greatest hero the world will ever know" his hushed voice caused her more tears and she grabbed his hand.

"oh kitty" her hand cupped his bruised cheek and the look in her eyes fractured his heart. "We are the greatest." she pecked his lips one last time. "You were the best part of being Ladybug."

Tikki sobbed in her hand. "You were the most miraculous Ladybug I have ever known." Marinette smiled. "Thank you for making me the best I could be"

"Thanks Plagg, I couldn't have done it without you." Adrien hugged the small cat. "I couldn't have asked for a better Chat." Plagg mutter into his shirt.

Adrien looked at his lady and kissed her hand one last time.

"I love you" His eyes finally shut and he fell back.

"I love you too" She replied and her body swayed and landed on the ground.

Heartbreaking pleads could be heard from the two kwamis that lingered above. Together they watched the fallen heroes of Pairs, eyes shut and in the arms of the one they loved most. Finally the city was protected for good, but the price to be paid was one that no one could afford.


End file.
